


And My Skin Will Scream

by HDShadowCat



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Creatures Go See Maleficent AU!, Discretely tho, Idk what movie so I just picked Maleficent sorry, M/M, Making Out, Mmm angst tho, also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDShadowCat/pseuds/HDShadowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is upset when The Creatures go see Maleficent so Aleks takes it upon himself to make him feel better. In the back of theater in the middle of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And My Skin Will Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon prompt: "novaHD making out in movie theaters secretly where the guys don't see them !!! idk actually"
> 
> Tbh I watched The Creatures Go See Captain America: The Winter Soldier while writing this and I was so mad at James because he didn't even give the movie a chance at all and I'm surprised things even worked out for him in this fic. I was so mad oh my god.  
> Anyways I hope anon finds this and anon enjoyed this because it was one of my favorite prompts <3

They were actually going to do this. The Creatures. Are going to see Maleficent. It wasn't like James had anything in particular against going to see it or the movie in general, he just had zero interest in it. It didn't appeal to him at all, in fact Aleks was the only damn reason he decided to go. Of course they filmed the video that would go along with seeing this damn movie, ((with Seamus playing Aurora and Aleks playing The Prince he won't even think about the inappropriate amount of jealousy he felt sink into his body)) which meant there wasn't going to be any p.d.a allowed. Yeah you could say that only added to James' pissed off attitude. He could tell Aleks sensed it too, from the questioning looks he gave him and the careful touches he felt brush across his arm every time hey weren't on camera. James couldn't even look Aleks in the eye.

All James really wanted was to hold Aleks' fucking hand and press kisses to his pink little cheek whenever he felt like it. He promised Aleks he'd wait for him to be comfortable with telling everyone, not including the rest of the Creatures who had previously been informed when they happened upon Aleks sitting in James' lap while they were ((as Eddie so delicately put it)) shoving tongues down each other's throat. But lately all the covertness of their relationship was weighing on James and the last thing he wanted to do was push Aleks. Even now, when James won't even look at him and would jerk away from his comforting touches, James wanted nothing but Aleks. It hurt, if he was going to be completely honest. And he knew Aleks was probably afraid or confused or both. The way James was acting was uncalled for, and even he admitted that but he just  _couldn't stop._ It was a fault he'd always struggled with and he knew he'd have to make it up to Aleks somehow.

That is if Aleks didn't dump him first, which was always a constant worry for James despite Aleks' reassuring words and promises. 

Before James knew it they were in the theater, buying their tickets and snack and going to find their seats. "Where do you guys want to sit?" Jordan asked, excitement practically oozing from his words and body. James always wondered how Jordan managed to be so happy all the time. Maybe he should take notes. 

Seamus pointed to the front rows that separated the middle from the very front of the theater and everyone agreed. 

James had started walking with them when Aleks grabbed his sleeve. "Hey guys, we're going to the top. James doesn't want to see this movie anyway and those seats will, uh, hurt my eyes." Aleks explained carefully as he tugged James up the steps. "Well are you sure, we usually do this stuff together?" James felt bad at the slightly upset look on Jordan's face. "Yeah, it's fine!" Aleks waved, dragging James behind him who could only shrug at the guys because he sure as hell didn't know what was going on either.

They went to the very back and left side of the theater, claiming two seats that were separated from the rest of the back row. Once they settled, the arm chair resting like a cold hard barrier between them, James turned to Aleks. "What the hell was that about?" He asked. "What the hell has all this been about?" Aleks responded, gesturing to James. "You've been pissy since the moment we started filming and it's seriously throwing me off." They looked at each other quietly for a minute before James turned and settled back in his seat.

He has no idea how to respond to that and Aleks knew it from the way he only snorted, slumping back in his seat as well, mumbling something James wasn't sure he wanted to hear and clutching his popcorn. It came as a shock that he was affecting Aleks so much, he was perfectly content to be pissed off by himself but bringing Aleks down wasn't exactly in the plan. A lump settled in James' throat that he desperately tried to swallow as the film started. James thought about yelling "Fire!" just so they would have to leave but decided against pissing Aleks off anymore than he already had.

Later, more than half way into the movie, James was on the verge of falling asleep every time he tried to watch it. He decided instead to watch Aleks, secretly concealing his stare by resting his chin on his hand so as to look like he were watching the movie. If James had to pick his favorite physical thing about Aleks it definitely had to be his skin. The paleness contrasted with his dark hair so perfectly and the tiniest marks on his skin always shown brightly. The images from the movie painted his face in colors that illuminated his features and made James want to lean over, kissing everywhere he could. And as if that weren't enough James could watch every reaction Aleks had to the movie, from the slight smirk that tilted the corner of his lips up to the surprise of a plot twist that caused his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen only the slightest bit before he remembered himself and put that usual stoic mask back on. James smiled vaguely, wondering exactly how he'd gotten so lucky to have this when Aleks turned and met his eyes. James could feel the blush creeping up his face at being caught and went to turn back to the movie except Aleks held his chin in place with delicate fingers.

"You're not stealthy at all." He whispered and with that he kissed him, hesitant at first as though he wasn't sure they should be doing this in such a public place but then he was pushing into the kiss, deepening it and lifting the arm rest so he could press himself to James. James instinctively held Aleks closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and it felt so natural, so perfect. He felt Aleks' hand rest on his neck, forcing him to deepen the kisses they shared between gasps of breath. It wasn't long before Aleks ran his tongue over James' lips who automatically opened up for him. Fuck, they'd been needing this all damn day and it felt so great to finally get it out, to finally be connected in a way they could never be with anyone else. 

He heard Aleks zip open his sweater to strip it off and James did the same, feeling it'd be a bit unfair at one of them being more unclothed than the other. Their hands are on each other again, Aleks' roaming more than James, exploring his clothed skin as carefully as a painter started on his canvas. And that always seemed to be their relationship in truth, Aleks painted James like a canvas with mottled braises and fingertips while James wrote everything he could never say into Aleks' skin with teeth, lips and hands. James brought his mouth to kiss down Aleks' neck, pausing only to write his apologies into the flat of Aleks' shoulder. His hands pushed up Aleks' shirt, roaming over the warm flesh and stroking down his back. He could feel Aleks' body tense as he suppressed a moan. It sent a shiver down James' back and he had to suppress a moan himself.

Aleks' breathing quickened only slightly from his already sped up breath, it ghosted over the shell of James' ear, teasing him with a small whine from the attention James was giving Aleks' shoulder. Once he was satisfied with the marks he licked and kissed over each one, 5 in total, and then kissed his way back up to Aleks' mouth where their tongues danced and their hands roamed, investigating and touching and caressing until they had to pull apart for breath. Apparently extending breath by the small gasps in between kisses proved to be useless.

James threaded his fingers through Aleks' hair, bringing him closer to rest their foreheads together. He watched Aleks' eyes flutter shut as both of them focused on steadying their breathing. "You..." James began through a panted breath. He wanted to say so many things to Aleks in this moment. He wanted Aleks to know how much he meant, how much he loves him, how he's never trusted anyone as much as he has Aleks. He wanted to wipe away any of Aleks' fears and insecurities, he'd take them all for himself if it meant Aleks would see himself how James sees him. "You're everything." He whispered, their lips brushing together, he could feel Aleks' breath hitch as he leaned into James. "I love you." Aleks replied before the lights went up and they had to push away from each other.

-

They were standing outside the theater now, Dan holding his camera and asking everyone of their opinions. Aleks stuck close to James, saying it was because James was a human heater, though the guys insisted Aleks had a crush on James. James just laughed it off and Aleks sent him a glare.

"So James, what is your opinion?" Dan asked, turning the lens on him. James stood there for a moment, staring into the camera and trying to think of what to say. 

"Better than I thought it would be." He said turning away and kicking a rock on the ground. He heard Dan mumble and  _okayyy_ as he turned to Aleks and asked his opinion. He watched Aleks shove his hands deep in his sweater pockets, shrugging and giving an actual review on the parts he saw of the movie. "Wait a minute, wait a minute." Seamus said, walking up to Aleks. "Your eyes are red, have you been crying?" He asked, voice laced with disbelief and humor. Aleks blushed furiously, though it's probably too dark for the camera to see, and he gave Seamus one of his trademark angry looks. "Shut the fuck up, I'm just...tired. I haven't been crying. The movie wasn't even sad what is there to cry about?" He protested and everyone laughed.

Eventually, everyone's reviews were done but everyone lingered when Dan switched the camera off. They were all seemingly staring at James and Aleks as if waiting for something to happen. "So. Why were you crying?" Seamus asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms. James thought this might be fun. "He was I saw him! A little tear dropped when the princess pricked her finger!" Aleks shoved him and everyone laughed.

"Whatever fuck you guys can we just go home now?"

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was terrible but I really didn't know how to end it and I needed this done I'm sorry ilyg


End file.
